To Crack The Dark
by AuthorOfTheFuture741
Summary: Swaine thought he had all of his past behind him and his friends, but when an old love of his comes back to find him he's forced to make a choice, either tell his friends about his most hidden past or run away! In his voyage to make a choice constant headaches take his mind by storm, or are they headaches? Rated T for language.


**To Crack The Dark**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Quest Commences**

An ominous silence filled the valley with suspense and caution. Trees scattered the rocky ground, withered with age. Aubern knew the lonely town of Dragons Den was only a few miles northward, but her senses told her to go back, and abort the mission at hand. Her curvy body was exhausted, and her fat thighs were as sore as a Rhinasnores first time running! Her eyes as green as a Green Bunchers body took in the landscape. Her long and gorgeous amber hair flowed in the wind like a cobweb as she thought.

Dragons Den was a surprisingly beautiful town with nice and friendly citizens. The dictator, Despot Dennis was a old, rich, and lively dragon who held a false reputation of being a insanely nutty and mad lunatic. She desperately wanted to see her old friend again!

Aubern walked atop the pebbles, and boulders to reach her destination. Dennis, her old friend was the only living thing on earth who'd tell her where her lost love could be. A horrible death of a friend of theirs disturbed all of them. Connie, the man who had seen the death, disappeared the next day leaving Aubern, and his five other friends behind. Aubern cried for days from the vanishing of her loved one, and mourned for five years onward. About a week ago she was given a vision by her fellow mourner, Leonidas who was also a partner of theirs.

A small wizard was shown as well as three other characters. A girl with blond hair who wore unidentified cultural clothing, seemed to be chatting and slightly blushing with the seemingly same aged wizard. A fairy smaller then a toddler was skipping around a pissed off grown man, but something was familiar to Aubern. His eyes were dark with hints of purple splattered here and there. His hair was black, and looked like an afro mixed with a mullet, (Poor guy) but what gave his identity away was his snarl. Not only were his teeth grinding and binding, but his eyes shown pure fire and rage. Just like Connie's! Quickly she nailed down the only person who could possibly know where he was. Dennis was the only one besides Ann who he told absolutely everything to, and so Auberns quest began.

"Here already?" Aubern softly spoke to herself. As figured her thoughts dragged her away from reality, and she got there as quickly as a horse could gallop.

She walked into the city beaming to a few smiles and waves. Vines covered each and every building which were colored either amber, blue, or green. All were the same shape and size, which were squared and two story's high. An enormous fountain was placed in the center of the town with three dragons flowing crystal clear water through their mouths, and their wings spread apart as if they were getting ready for flight. After admiring the beautiful structure, and calming her cautionary thoughts Aubern continued her walk to the palace.

0*0*0*0*0*0

Aubern walked into the angelic palace gasping at its beauty. The walls were splattered with a rainbow of colors from red to violet. Torches hung on the walls giving a outstanding glow of orange, and the ceiling was a dome of glass letting her see the gray sky above.

She walked into the the throne room disappointed to see just the same arrangement of decoration with the exception of the throne which wasn't even a throne, it was more like a rug with curved corners. It was a shade of blue with marks that looked liked stained paint or food, either way it was a unique choice of décor.

"Aw, it appears the rumors are true! You really have come out of your mourning fit!" A deep and raspy voice cheered.

"Dennis, quit the camouflage." Aubern said seriously. Aubern gasped as a warm breath crawled down her neck! She spun around to see nothing there. She turned back around to see a intimidating wrinkly snout. "AHHH!" She quickly shrieked, but realizing it was just Dennis being... well Dennis she chuckled! "Gosh Dennis don't do that!"

"Oh my! Is it just me or did you just laugh?" He playfully questioned her.

"Yes now I have something serious to tell and ask you." Aubern told him sitting on the tile floor.

"What is it about? Dennis gasped at her while laying down on his "thrown" like a dog.

"What if he gets angry, or if he scolds her for asking him to reveal a secret she didn't deserve to hear?" She thought to herself. She took a deep breath to clear her mind.

"Well... its about Connie." She started. She paused waiting for a reaction.

"Yes and?" He said growing impatient.

"Okay, alright so..."

0*0*0*0*0*0

"So your saying, that you had a vision that showed you four people, and you think one of them is Connie because when he snarls it looks like his war face, and you want me to tell you where he went?" Dennis questioned Aubern for the millionth time!

"Yes." Aubern responded quickly trying not to spark anymore questions into the old geezer.

"Uuuhhhhhhhh..." Dennis zoned out, and his eyes crossed while a bit of spit drooled down his lip.

"D-Dennis are you alright? Dennis!"

"W-what, oh yes but you can't see visions Aubob!" Dennis flinched and returned to normal... well normal for Dennis.

"UUUUUHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGG!"Aubern groaned loudly to the mispronouncing of her name, and the fact she had to explain _again_! "Leonidas showed me." she answered while trying to stay calm.

"Oh, okay I'll tell you!" Dennis nearly squealed!

"R-really? Just like that?"

"You besides the other warriors are my only friends, so yes."

"Okay then get on with it."

"What are you talking about? Here? Good heavens no! They're after our information." Dennis stood on his four paws, cringing a bit. "Ow my thighs, and wings." He mumbled under his hurried breaths. At this point Dennis's true size overtook Auberns measured belief level. He had to crouch in order not to collapse the circular room. His purple scales that were old and scared now shined with the light of the torches hooked to the walls, and since she couldn't even take the size of his body she nearly fainted to the size of his wingspan. She should've known that he wasn't just picked to be dictator besides his heart, knowledge, and lack of being able to absorb fear. (That's why he's mistaken to be nutty if you didn't notice his almost squealing)

"Now I'll just pick you up!" Dennis mumbled, but for Aubern it was enough noise to wake her up her from her thoughts.

"Wait don't- DENNIS PUT ME DOWN!" Aubern blared, but it was no use!

The dragon roared ferociously and took to the skys, shattering the glass ceiling, and leaving the throne room a monstrous pig sty!

"AHHHHHHHHH" Aubern bawled! She looked to Dennis for sympathy but just scowled! He was having the time of his life!

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! RAAAAAWWWWW!" He squealed and roared for sheer joy! "TIME FOR A NOSE DIVE!"

"Dennis don't you dare- OH MY GOD STOP, STOP, STOP!" Aubern shrilled, but it was no use, and Dennis began the nose dive!

Aubern felt the wind nearly ripping her skin open, gravity filled thousands of butterflies into stomach, and her open mouth filled gallons of air into her body every second!

"Three... two... one!" Dennis bleated!

BAM! Just like that, gravity pounded Auberns head down as if trying to break her neck! Below the city's people were either amazed and flabbergasted, or extremely pissed off because their laundry flew away and it had to be searched for and cleaned up again!

"Who were you talking about earlier Dennis? I mean there was no one with us!" Aubern pointed out to him, and nearly having to scream to get him to listen!

"I'll explain later..." Dennis answered, rubbing his throat. Somehow his voice was even more raspy than before.

"That screaming your head off stuff did you good didn't it?" Aubern sneered.

"Shut your mouth." Dennis told her, and they flew off into the clouds!

0*0*0*0*0*0

"Sir! I bring news from the continent Ni No Kuni Sir!" A feminine voice ringing throughout the room.

"What is it Wrath? Daddy is very tired." Her father groaned.

"Sir! There is news from Envy, Sir!" Wrath told her father like a knight would to a King, she even saluted every time she spoke!

"Really?" The deep satanic voice spoke, intrigued. "Tell me what he sent, child! Spit it out!"

"Sir! He says that he planted himself inside Connie's heart like you said for him to do, or you could call Connie Swaine, as he's formally known as there, Sir!"

"Very good, send message back to him saying he has permission to destroy him, and that he has done a great job as my son and spy!" The voice spoke with pleasure.

"But sir, Swaine has powerful friends that never leave his side! They even beat Shadar, Sir!"

"You mean the weak link that made me? Hah! With those standards they must be as weak as a fairy against a dragon!" The voice joked making them both laugh.

"Sir! I will send message to Envy as soon as possible, Sir!"

And with that, Wrath left to make contact with Envy.

Before resting his head once more the deep and devil-like voice laughed. "Just you wait Connie, because I'm almost to my full form! Ah ha ha ha, AH HA HA HA!"

* * *

 **Yeah this is probably the most noobiest first chapter EVER, but don't worry I've got it all figured out! *puts on boss sunglasses* B)**

 **Anyway you might have seen this title on this sight before, (if you haven't THANK THE LORD! But if you did I'm sorry I made you lose your sanity): so just to clarify I deleted it and I've decided to start anew! Yay! (this the part where you cheer with me so I don't look insane! Comment if you cheered or not, it would make my day!)**

 **So see ya in the next chapter! PEACE 3**


End file.
